A common type of glassware forming machine is the so-called `individual section` or I.S. machine which comprises a bank of separate sections which are caused to operate in staggered time relationship one with another so that each section in turn produces glassware. I.S. machines comprising 10, 12 or even more sections are now common place.
Problems arise in the operation of such machines if one of the mechanisms breaks down, as a major repair of the mechanism will entail removal of the section in question from the machine and replacement by another section, which is a lengthy and time consuming operation. Major repair work can be more simply and quickly carried out if the mechanism in question can be readily removed from the section as a unit, and replaced by a substitute unit while the defective unit is being repaired. In such circumstances it is desirable that the replacement unit shall be readily adjustable to ensure that its operating parts are precisely aligned with the remaining mechanisms in the section.
A section of an I.S. machine normally contains two sets of moulds, a set comprising one, two, three or four pairs of mould halves, one set being adapted for forming a group of parisons from gobs of molten glass delivered to the machine, the other set being adapted for forming a group of blown containers from the parisons. It will be realized that it is essential that a replacement mould mechanism should have the facility to ensure that its set cf moulds is correctly aligned with the remaining mechanisms of the machine.
It is one of the objects of the present invention to provide a mould opening and closing a mechanism which can be readily adjusted.